


Dragon Hanyo

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Humiliation, Male Solo, Spanking, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome was born a dragon hanyo, though she was meant to be a full blooded dragon demon. Her form was changed do to a terrible mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 The Egg

The king of dragons Ryudai lord of the northern lands, had finally acquired an heir his mate (Riya) finally bore him a child, she laid an egg that would one day hatch into a powerful young dragon demon. Ryudai was so proud however their happiness was short lived.

Spider demons wanted to claim Ryudai's land for their own and with the threat of an heir they feared this would be out of their reach, dragon's get stronger with each generation, and with Ryudai as a father and mentor it would grow up to rule the northern lands for many years to come. All the spider demons gathered a massive force and attacked the Northern Lands. Ryudai's men held off the spiders but with the king and his two sons on a war path Ryudai himself had to go. "Contact Inutaisho we may need his help." He left his child with his mate and took off onto the battle. A messenger went to the west to seek Inutaisho's aid.

Ryudai was not known as the king of dragons for nothing. He is the only dragon that can breathe multiple elements. He spewed lightning destroying many of the spider army. His dragon form was bigger than Ryukotsusei, his scales were black and he had a long gold mane. "Aracnus why are you here, and with your sons aswell?"

"Isn't it obvious I sensed the birth of your heir, and you see I want my sons Naraku and Onigumo to rule the northern lands not some dragon brat." Aracnus a monstrous spider demon and his sons Naruku a handsome man with long black hair and Onigumo a bandaged man with short black hair. Ryudai's eyes narrowed.

"Aracnus! You dare threaten my child your children will burn!" Ryudai let loose a powerful flames and Aracnus jumped back leaving his sons to burn or so it appeared. Ryudai saw that the burning remains were just wood. "Your sons aren't here but where are they?" His eyes widened. "Riya!"

"Don't turn your back on me fool!" Aracnus spewed poison and Ryudai was forced to counter with flames.

-x-

Riya was in dragon form white scales and a midnight black hair. She was coiled around her egg when she suddenly felt the presence of two demons. "Good evening Lady Riya hand over the egg!" Naraku said.

"If you do we may allow you to live." Onigumo said with a dark chuckle.

"You think I'd hand over my child to the likes of you!" Riya shouted and let loose a powerful breath of ice. It froze the two in a block of ice. "I am the mate of Ryudai for a reason I ruled the cotenant of ice a place I made myself, you were foolish to come here and underestimate me."

Naraku smirked inside the ice and a poisonous miasma leaked out of him and dissolved the ice. "You are right had you not just given birth your power would have beaten us but now you're nothing to fear."

"Come forth poisonous insects!" Onigumo cried and a swarm of poisonous insects spewed from his mouth. "Get the egg!" (Going for a similar stance like the thunder brothers, Naraku is the good looking one but he lacks the raw power his brother does and has to use items and weapons to advance his power, Onigumo has the raw power but he rarely uses it since he keeps swarms of poisonous insects inside his body.)

The swarm rushed at Riya. Riya fought off the bugs the best she could but as they bit and stung her her body grew slow and the swarm was able to snatch the egg. "No damn you, Ice Dragon Tempest!" She flicked her tail and sent a barrage of frozen scales at the two spider demons. Naraku held up a mirror. "Mirror of the Void: Emptiness Reflection." The mirror flashed and reflected the scales back at Riya.

Riya cried out in pain. Naraku blew a cloud of poisonous miasma at her knocking her out. The two were scooped up by the poisonous insects and with the egg left the palace. They headed south towards their base.

Ryudai was able to injure Aracnus and head back to his mate only to see his mate poisoned and the egg missing. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-x-

Naraku and Onigumo carried the egg chuckling that their plan worked so well, they were passing over a forest where the bone eaters well resided. "I can't wait brother once we devour this egg we will draw out its strength and we will be able to kill even Ryudai!"

"The new born dragon raw power can be given to a demon if eaten correctly luckily father knows how." Naraku laughed darkly.

The egg pulsed and began to glow. "What?!" The egg let out a powerful heat that burned away the poisonous insects causing the egg to fall.

"Damn it!" They had no choice but to catch some nearby trees in order to keep themselves from falling. Even as demons they would be injured from falling at such an intense height. The egg fell but as luck would have it, it fell over the bone eater's well. A mysterious forced sucked up the egg leaving it unharmed.

Naraku, Onigumo, and Ryudai all sensed the presence of the egg vanish completely. Ryudai cried fearing he lost his child.

-x- In the future –x-

Miss. Higurashi was cleaning out the well house when she felt an odd presence coming from the well. She looked inside and saw an egg resting at the bottom. "Oh my." She climbed down the latter and picked up the egg. The egg pulsed and glowed once more it sank into the woman's body. (Dragon Survival Technique: Dragon eggs are full of mystery and power it is unknown just how much until they are born, but its believed some dragons have two mothers one dragon then another a demon to give their child unique powers or abilities in times of danger the egg can join with the nearest female.)

Maternal instincts came over Miss Higurashi, she swore to protect this child and 9 months later she had a healthy baby girl. She was named Kagome…

To be continued


	2. Dragon Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Dragon Breath

Kagome grew up believing she was a normal girl, Miss Higurashi had given her a special charm, a rosary that kept her dragon powers hidden. However on her 16th birthday her powers became too powerful to contain. When she was in the shower she had sighed in bliss as the warm water washed over her skin, but when she exhaled the water froze. She gasped and called for her mom, when she yelled she blew fire and burned a hole in her door.

She clapped a hand over her mouth. “Mom!” she said through her hand. Her mother came in and saw the damage and knew the time had come. “Kagome sweetie, we need to have a talk.”

Her mother, removed the rosary and Kagome gasped as her power surged and began to overflow. She had claws, she had pink dragon scales from her hands to her elbows and from her feet to her knees, and she had strong pink wings and even a long pink dragon tail. Her hair grew longer, and even her chest had grown bigger. She explained how Kagome was found in the well, and how she became their daughter. “How do I change back?”

“Just focus dear, focus on your human form and you will return to it,” Kagome did, and the scales tail and wings vanished but Kagome’s chest remained large. She realized she was part demon, and she had to admit she was curious about her demon parents. Why did they leave her? Didn’t they love her? Were they even alive?

These questions weren’t gonna be found here. “Mom I love you, but I need to find my demon parents, I want to know how I came here,” she hugged her mom, and she understood. “Just remember sweetie you will always have a home here,” Kagome got dressed, and kept the rosary as a token to remember her home by.

She said goodbye to Souta and her Grandfather and headed to the bone eater’s well. She touched the edge of the well and felt a strange power coming from it. ‘I came through this…’ she took a deep breath. “Alright here I go!” She jumped down into the well and felt the swirl of time wash over her.

When Kagome arrived she no longer saw the shed the well was kept in, instead she gazed up upon the beautiful clear sky. She focused and called out her wings, testing her new appendages she flew up and out and into the sky. “This is so cool!” she cheered feeling the wind in her hair. “So this is where my family is huh? Guess I better get started,” she landed in a clearing and retracted her wings.

With her new found powers, she felt stronger and faster, and even her sense of smell was stronger. She could smell humans nearby, so she headed into the forest in the direction of the village. Little did she know, this was Inuyasha’s Forest.

Inuyasha was a hanyo, and the son of Inutaicho. Inuyasha didn’t want his father’s kingdom he wanted to mark his own territory. So he made this forest by a nearby human village his home, he ruled the forest and the village, they give him offerings and he protects them from demons.

When Kagome entered his forest, the dog demon could smell her. ‘What fool walks so blindly into my hands?’ he goes to investigate and spots her. ‘Well well well, such a cutie entering my domain. I’m gonna enjoy this!’

Inuyasha jumps down in front of Kagome’s path, startling her. “Oi woman, I am Inuyasha and this is my forest, if you want to travel through it you have to pay the toll,” he said, and Kagome blinks.

“Toll? But I don’t have any money,” Inuyasha smirks, as he eyes her body up and down. “Well if you don’t have any money, you can pay with your body,” he rubs his manhood through his pants. “Come over here and play with me, if you are good you can go, if you are bad well you die.”

Kagome had met a lot of jerks in high school, but this guy needed to be taught a lesson. “Well Inuyasha, I am Kagome, and I don’t think you are strong enough to handle me,” she was ready to put her new abilities to the test, and this smart mouth was asking for it.

Inuyasha hated being called weak. “What did you say bitch?! I’ll show you!” he rushed at her. Kagome took a deep breath. ‘Eat Flames!’ she blew fire, releasing a massive wave of fire. Inuyasha however wearing the robe of the fire rat wasn’t impressed, surprised but not impressed.

“Ha that won’t work on me,” he said but he eyed her suspiciously. ‘Who the hell is this girl, is she a demon?’ he thought, and he cracked his knuckles. ‘No matter I’ll bring this bitch to her knees.’ He attacked her and she dodged quickly. She appeared to be much faster than Inuyasha, with her growing powers, she found she was getting the hang of it.

‘Well if fire won’t work,’ she focused her mind and took a deep breath again. “I told you that won’t work on me, just give it up and when I fuck you I’ll go easy on you!”

Kagome blew a freezing mist at the ground, turning the grass into solid ice. Inuyasha stepped on the icy floor and slipped, and began sliding until he slammed into a tree. “What’s wrong can’t handle a little dragon breath?”

‘She’s a dragon!?’ he thought, but he had little time to think much else, as Kagome used her claws to tear off Inuyasha’s pants. Using her tail she bound his hands behind his back. “What are you doing?”

“You have a bad attitude, and I’m gonna teach you some manners,” she raised her hand high and brought down on the dog boy’s ass with a loud smack. Inuyasha yelped as a rain of slaps fell upon his defenseless rear. The spanking he received echoed across the forest, every slap earned a howl from the dog.

Kagome really went into him, she knew 10 or 50 slaps wouldn’t be enough, he needed proper punishment. Inuyasha wailed and tried to escape but no luck Kagome had him completely at her mercy, and the worst of it was a part of him was enjoying it, the humiliation, the pain, the sting of his now red ass.

Indeed, Inuyasha’s ass had been turned as red as his clothing, Kagome’s swat count had reached triple digits at this point. She was surprised at her stamina and strength, so she continued on until she had spanked him a total of two hundred times. Kagome dropped him on the floor and released him. “There I hope you have learned your lesson, maybe now you’ll learn to respect a lady.

Kagome walked off leaving Inuyasha humiliated and painfully aroused. He rubbed his sore ass with one hand while his other hand played with his neglected cock. He came a few seconds later moaning Kagome’s name.

To be continued


End file.
